The Breakfast Club 2010
by DaisyDuck95
Summary: Now, imagine the Breakfast Club, but in modern times, with the modern cliques we have today, will things be different or exactly the same? I know it's been done before but give it time, it might grow on you x
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: __So, My mum got me to watch The Breakfast Club not that long ago and it has totally changed my life. I love the film so much and the song "Don't you Forget about Me" has been added to all my playlists lol. But it got me thinking about my school. Where I fit in and what goes on. Now, imagine the Breakfast Club, but in modern times, with the modern cliques hat we have today, will thing be different or exactly the same? Give it time, it might grow on you =] Don't forget to review ..x.._

Chapter One – Welcome to Hell

She got out of the car wearing Prada jeans she got on holiday and her Abercrombie t-shirt. It was detention so who needed a jacket? Walking into the school she saw another car draw up but ignored it and continued to walk on, her heels clikcing against the linoleum school floor.

Out of said car he stepped, dressed in his McKenzie jacket and Adidas tracksuit bottoms with La Coste trainers. He pulled his Burberry hat out of his pocket and swaggered up to the building he hated most.

She walked to school, like she did every day. It was quiet this Saturday and the walk gave her time to think. She wore black Converse baseball boots and white and black striped tights with her ripped black skirt, on top she wore a black vest and a My Chemical Romance hoodie. She sighed and walked up the steps to the school that imprisoned her.

He said goodbye to his mother and walked into the school. Though he wore jeans, they were his only pair and his shirt was a blue check. He would just use this time for studying and maybe start reading a book or two.

He was the last to arrive, smoking. He dropped it and stood on it with his leather boot. He unplugged his iPod and sauntered up to the school. His baggy, ripped jeans looked ready to fall down and his Guns n Roses t-shirt was three sizes too big. It didn't matter to him though. He liked it that way.

Miss Willis walked into the building and along to class 6B where the detention would be served. 12 hours of her time wasted here. At least she could sit in the staffroom and watch television. The would be fine as long as she locked them in, maybe that would be considered a fire hazard. All the doors should open automatically in the event of a fire anyway. Yes, she would lock them in. Upon reaching the room she coughed and walked to the front of the room.

"So you are all here to serve detention. You will not move unless told to or do anything else. You are to sit and consider what you have done. Also, you are to write me a letter of apology. Understood?" She looked at the five students dotted about the class room. They all nodded. All lazy, but the annoying nerdy one. She rolled her eyes.

"Good, then I will be back at 2. That is approximately six and a half hours from now, to check on you" she told them, and with that she marched out of the room.

Welcome to hell, the four of the five thought. Try and work out who didn't think that.

_A/N Okay, I know it is short but maybe if I get enough reviews I will carry it on and make it work :) Review!_


	2. Reply to review

For the anonymous reader that left all the constructive criticism but I can't reply to as you haven't put your fanfiction account, which I assume you have.

Anyway, I appreciate that you are trying to help but maybe I should have put it as "British Breakfast Club 2010".

I in no way have a clue how to write with American "lingo" and am Scottish.

The outfits I used are all the exact outfits people I know wear so I will not be changing that and will be sure to change the name of my story.

I may post pictures of the outfits in this story on my profile page later when I have time.

I like fanfiction because I can write a story BASED on someone else's work, it saves me from having to think too much. It's a nice break from writing original stories.

I understand that you are probably not familiar with some of the ridiculous clothing worn by people over here but I have done my research and maybe I just didn't explain the outfits well enough.

Anyway, apologies to those who thought this was another chapter. It is just for a little bit of information and to reply.

Again, I do appreciate constructive criticism but generally more for grammar and spelling mistakes.


End file.
